The Making of Star Wars
| creator = | writer = Richard Schickel | director = Robert Guenette | starring = Anthony Daniels (Presenter, as C-3PO) William Conrad (Narrator) George Lucas Mark Hamill Harrison Ford Carrie Fisher Alec Guinness Gary Kurtz | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = John Williams | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | executive_producer = Gary Kurtz | producer = Robert Guenette | editor = N.H. Cominos | camera = | runtime = 49 min | company = Lucasfilm 20th Century Fox Television | distributor = 20th Century Fox Television | channel = ABC | picture_format = Color (4:3) | audio_format = Monaural | first_aired = | last_aired = | status = }}The Making of Star Wars is a television special produced by 20th Century Fox, which aired on the ABC Television Network on September 16, 1977. It was written by Richard Schickel and directed and produced by Robert Guenette.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0295414/ The Making of Star Wars on IMDB] Synopsis The special was hosted by C-3PO (voiced and played by Anthony Daniels) and R2-D2. A voiceover narration was additionally supplied by William Conrad. It features behind-the-scenes footage from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and interviews with writer/director George Lucas, producer Gary Kurtz, and castmembers Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, and Alec Guinness. Premiering four months after the release of the film, the special was the first Star Wars documentary ever made. It is also notable for showing footage not seen in the film, particularly the scene between Han Solo and Jabba the Hutt in its original form in which Jabba was played by Irish actor Declan Mulholland (this scene would be included in the 1997 Special Edition of Star Wars but Jabba would now be a CGI rendered character). A brief glimpse of another deleted scene between Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter on Tatooine is also included. Home video release The special was the first Star Wars material to be released to the home video market (in 1979, by Magnetic Video). It was reissued to video in 1980 with a trailer for ''The Empire Strikes Back'', which had been released that year. This trailer was not featured on the DVD box set issued in 2004. In 1982, it was reissued again by 20th Century Fox on VHS, Betamax, CED, and Laserdisc as part of a double feature with the 1980 special SP FX: The Empire Strikes Back.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0344288/ SPFX: The Empire Strikes Back on IMDB] It was reissued separately in Japan on Laserdisc in 1992, and was reissued as a triple feature with SPFX and the 1983 special Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0400304/ Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi on IMDB] The special is included as an additional feature in the Star Wars: The Complete Saga Blu-ray box set, which was released in September 2011. The version included is the original version with William Conrad's voiceover. Alternate version In 1995, an alternate version of the special was released to VHS as a special mail-in offer with Kellogg's to tie in with the last video and laserdisc releases of the original versions of the Star Wars Trilogy. This version is almost identical to the 1977 version but replaces William Conrad's voiceover with that of famed movie trailer announcer Don LaFontaine. This version has not been issued on DVD nor any other format. Some portions of the special were edited into The Story of Star Wars, a DVD that was issued as a promotional bonus available at Wal-Mart stores for the DVD release of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith in 2005. References External links * *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Making_of_Star_Wars The Making of Star Wars at the Star Wars Wiki] Category:Star Wars Category:Films Category:Documentaries Category:1970s films Category:Media